sinning saint's
by Lyric.Kiryu
Summary: twin sisters sin and Saint are the adoptive children of headmaster Cross. he found them 11 years ago, when they were running away from there parents death. Sin is the angel of death, whilst Saint is the angel of life. Saint is nice, whilst Sin is not. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

A friend is someone who knows the song to your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words. A friend is someone who knows where you limit is. And how far it takes to break you. A friend is someone who knows your darkest secret, and doesn't judge you for them. But most of all, a friend is someone who keeps all of this a secret from everyone else. And then tells you there secrets in return.

I'm one of those friends.

XXXXXXXXX

looks:

hair: long midnight black hair that goes down to her lower back.

eye color: silver/ golden/ violet

height: 5"7

name: Sin Mariah Blake

age: 17

her sister: twin

hair: long golden blonde hair that goes down to her lower back.

Eye color: bright angelic blue

height: 5"7

name: Saint Maya Blake

age: 17

her and her sister are twins. One was born in the day, the other, born by night. Sin was born by night, and Saint was born by day XD there like two different people. Like each others alter ego. :) Saint is the angel of life, and sin is the angel of death. But there both good. They look alike, except for there hair and eye color. They have the same father, and there the same age.

XXXXXXXXX

it was midnight. The wind blew furiously through my hair, as if it were angry with me for sneaking out of my house at this hour. I smirked inwardly to myself and kept on walking. My long black hair concealed under my hood. And my piercing violet eyes hidden from the trim of my bangs. The snow was getting deep, and I smiled down at the ground. I found myself kneeling towards the snow and taking a handful of it. I heard someone yelling my name, and looked behind me to see my sister running towards me?

Tears streamed down her face, and blood covered her nightgown. Her blonde hair whipping around her face. At the time we were only children. I was 6, and so was she. She was my twin sister.

I ran towards her" Saint? What's wrong?" I asked her frantic. She looked at me with watery blue eyes and began to sob" they came for us, they killed mama and papa!" she cried. I fell to my knee's with her and held her shoulders" who killed mama and papa." I asked concerned. She looked up at me" the demons. They want you Sin." she whispered. My eyes widened" Saint, we have to go. They'll be coming for us soon." I whispered. Saint nodded and got up with me. We started running away, not looking were we were going. Me and my sister found are selves bumping into someone as we ran. We both fell down on are butt's and looked up. There, standing in front of us was a tall man with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and champagne colored eyes that was hidden behind golden rimmed glasses. We looked up at him, and he looked at us. He looked towards my sister and his eyes widened" oh my." he whispered. He kneeled down towards us and offered his hands" do you mind telling me what happened?" he whispered. My sister burst into tears and ran into his arms" mama, and papa, were killed by monsters." she cried. The man patted her head and looked towards me. I stood up and looked at him" will you help us?" I whispered is a small voice. His eyes shone and he nodded" come with me, you'll be safe." he whispered, taking our hands in his, he lead us away from all the misery. I clung to his hand, and so did saint. He looked down at us" what are your names?" he spoke softly. I looked up at him" i'm Sin Mariah Blake. And that's my twin sister, Saint Maya Blake." I whispered. The mans eyes focused on us some more" you don't look like twins? Except for your features, you hair color and eye color are different?" he said softly. I nodded" that's because we are different sir." I said softly. I looked out in front of me and clung to his warm hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

~~~~~**11 years later**

Sins POV:

I sat in the living room with a blanket wrapped around my lower half. A book in my hand as I read. My long black hair in a bun atop of my head. I lifted my head up as Saint skipped into the room with a happy smile plastered on her face. Her golden blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. She looked at me with bright blue eyes and giggled" I love being a perfect." she said happily, and plopped onto the couch, laying her head on my covered legs. I chuckled and ran my fingers through her hair" that's surprising." I said softly. I lifted my head when Yuki came into the room dragging Zero along. She looked at us and smiled" Sin, Saint, headmaster want's us in the dining room for dinner." she said in her usual girly voice. I looked at her for a second, and looked down at the book" i'm not hungry." I said in a soft voice. Kaien poked his head from the other side of the door" yeah right, you better come in here missy." he ordered with his usual silly grin on his face. I sighed and shook my head. I slipped from under the covers and stood up, setting my book down. Yuki giggled" what?" I asked her boredly. She smiled" you look like you've been sleeping for three days." she said pointing to my messy hair that was slipping from it's bun. I sighed and pulled out the hair tie, letting my hair tumble over my shoulders. I ran my fingers through the curls and walked into the kitchen. Headmaster had dinner set up. He said it was original, but it was nothing close to that. I sighed, and Saint looked at headmaster with thankful eyes, and dug in. I poked my food with my fork, and Kaien sighed" still not feeling well?" he asked softly. I gently shook my head and looked up" sadly, no." I murmured. Sin looked at me" you know, for the angel of death, your really boring." I glared at her from the corner of my eyes and smirked" and for the angel of life, your really rude." I said calmly. She giggled and went back to eating. I turned my head and took a sip of water. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Headmaster cross smiled and called out" come in." I decided to take a bite of food, and was in the middle of chewing when Kaname walked in. I swallowed my food and started coughing. Holding my throat. Kaien jumped up" oh no! My dear Sin is choking, let daddy save you!" but he was to late, Zero was already at my side, giving me the heimlich maneuver. I couched up what ever I was choking on and plopped back down in my seat, taking a napkin and whipping my mouth" what do you want Kuran." Zero said with venom. Kaname looked towards me for a second, then at Zero" Kaien asked me to come over, he said he had something for me." Kaname replied soberly. Zero made an uninterested sound and kneel'd down beside me" are you okay?" he asked quietly. I looked towards him and nodded. He nodded and stood up, going back to his seat. Kaien smiled at Kaname" ah, yes, come with me Kurna-kun." he said calmly, leading him out of the room. I let a snarl ripple through my lungs" ignorant bastard." I growled quietly. Saint put a hand on my shoulder" Sin?" she said softly. I looked towards her and calmed down" i'm fine." I said in my normal, emotionless voice. Saint nodded, and Yuki shuddered at the lack of emotion in my voice" Sin, you know I love you, but sometimes that whole(i have no emotions) thing gets kinda creepy." Yuki joked. I looked up at her for a second with a blank face, then softly smiled" I wove you to Yuki." I said in a cooing voice. Yuki laughed and rolled her eyes. I sighed and took a sip of my water" alright, I can't eat this, I need ramen." I muttered standing up. Zero stood up and helped me from my seat" i'll help." he said softly.

Your probably wondering why i seems so sick? Well, the thing is i was fighting, and was attacked, and stabbed 8 times in the stomach. The doctors said i was lucky i was alive, truth was, if it wasn't for my origin, i'd be dead. So now i've been feeling sick, and don't like food much. So back to the story line.

I leaned against Zero with a sigh" why in gods name did I have to be so thoughtless. I should have been able to block the bloody beast's attack, but noooo." I sighed and looked up at Zero" I feel as if you aren't listening to me?" I said with a small smirk. Zero shrugged" you talk a lot." he said with a devious grin. I gapsed as if I was offended and gently hit him in the arm" Zero, how could you be so rude." I said soberly. Zero smiled" because if i'm not rude, Kaien wouldn't be scared of me, and if kaien isn't scared of me, he'd try and hug me." I chuckled. Zero and I were kinda close. We were both emotionless. And bitter. Both of us kept are emotions locked up, and we were mean, and glared at people. And we both liked ramen. Yep, this boy and I were alike in a lot of ways. Except I liked being what I was, when Zero hated the creature he was. Vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Saint's POV:

me, Yuki, and Zero stood at the gates, warding off the dayclass girls" please, get into a strait line." I pleaded with them. The gates began to open and they pushed harder. I pushed them back. I found myself pushed back, and I fell backwards, only to be caught my warm hands. The person helped me up, and I looked behind me. It was Takuma. I smiled" thank you, Takuma." I said softly, and bowed my head. Takuma smiled" your welcome Saint, always glad to help." he said in his calm lay'd back voice. I looked at my feet and blushed" well, I better get back to work." I said softly, and turned towards the dayclass, to find that they were all glaring at me!? They crossed there arms" how come the perfect's always get the night class?" they whined. My eyes widened and I lifted my hands and stuttered" because the rest of you are unthankful idiot's who fall in love with people without getting to know them first." said a silky voice laced with malice. I lifted my head up to see my sister walking through the crowd with a hard glare plastered onto her face" get into a line." she hissed. And they complied. I stared opened mouthed and sighed, walking over to stand next to Yuki. She walked over to us with her hands behind her back. Her black hair whipping furiously around her porcelain face. She stood next to us with her arms crossed, I smiled over at her" your feeling better?" I asked her happily. She looked at me and gave me a small nod" uh, yeah, I guess." she said softly. I had to admit, my sister truly was sinful. Her looks, her voice, her personality. And yet, she was a good being, one that protected the innocent, and destroyed the evil? I watched as Takuma walked down the isle towards the academy's school. He was so cute, and sweet. I found myself blushing. Sin looked over to me with that bored expression" Saint, you like him, don't you." she said in a sober voice. I looked up at her and blushed" uh, no, uh, what?" I said a little quickly. Yuki smiled" someone likes Takuma." Yuki whispered in a taunting voice. I blushed" well, you like Kaname, so." Yuki blushed and looked away. Sin chuckled and turned away as the dayclass left" I need to get to work." was all she said before she walked away. So calm, so collected, and yet? She was darkness, she was the shadow that shadows turned away from in fear. She could kill a man with just her eyes, and she was still able to smile afterward. I shuddered and looked up at Yuki's questioning gaze. I smiled" it's nothing." I said softly. I sighed and lay'd my head on her shoulder, which she patted. Watching as Zero walked away, I sighed, my thought's going back to Ichijo. What a beautifully innocent boy. I thought to myself.

XXXXXXXXXX

||Sin's POV||

I walked around the academy, my hands place in my pockets. I sighed and turned around" what, Shiki?" I said softly as he jumped from a tree. He had a bored expression" Kaname wishes for me to keep an eye on you." he said soberly. I lifted an eye brow" does he now?" I muttered.

None of the nightclass knew what we were. For all they knew, we were human. Shiki nodded, and I sighed" if your gonna keep an eye on me, don't speak, people's voices annoy me." I said blandly. He nodded, and I turned around and kept walking. A couple of minutes later I looked up into a tree to see Zero. I chuckled, wondering if he was asleep? I crossed my arms" Zero, someone stole your pony!" I yelled franticlly. he yelled out startled and fell from the tree, who stole my pony? i'm going to kill them." I smiled" Kaname stole your pony." Zero looked up and glared at me" what do you want?" he asked tiredly. I frowned" have you been sleeping well?" I asked him curiously. He sighed" i'm fine." he said blandly, still sitting on the ground, I plopped down next to him" so, Kaname has Shiki keeping an eye on me for some reason?" I said a bit peeved off. Zero looked up and growled" why does Kuran have to get into everyone's business?" he muttered. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder" I don't know, but i'm tired." I muttered boredly. He made a"hn" sound and leaned his head on mine" then why don't you take a nap?" he yawned. I yawned to and shrugged" because I have work to do Kiryu." I said tiredly. Zero leaned on the tree' and I lay'd my head on his lap, closing my eyes I said" hopefully Yuki doesn't ruin my nap." Zero chuckled and sighed, closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up about an hour later to the sound of Yuki telling at us to wake up. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at her, and so did Zero" yes, angel face?" I asked her blandly. She crossed her arms" why are you two sleeping? We have work to do." she said a bit annoyed. I sat up" we are working. This is called sleeping with one eye opened." I smiled emotionlessly and stood up" but, I have to go." I walked away, pulling my black hair into a ponytail.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the feel of sunshine on my face. I smiled to myself and turned in my bed, my long black hair shimmering from the light from the window. My eyes fluttered open, and looking around the room tiredly. I yawned and stretched my arms, letting my nails curl into the palm of my hands. Someone knocked on the door, and I looked up tiredly" who is it?" I called" it's Saint, can I come in?" she asked. I yawned and nodded" yeah, come in." I called. She opened the door and walked over to me" dad want's us to go into town." she said with a soft smile. I glared up at her" why do you call him dad?" I asked boredly. She smiled brighter" because he saved us, he deserves it!" she said happily. I moaned and sat up" fine, i'll go into town, but I need to take a shower first." I muttered. She tilted her head" okay." she said softly. I slipped from my bed and walked over to the bathroom. Time for the day to start. I thought bitterly to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!

"Saint, do we really have to take "that" with us?" I growled, pointing to Hanabusa, who looked a bit wounded at my comment.

Saint nodded.

"Zero couldn't come, so dad had him come, and Kaname still wants to keep an eye out." she said, but she really meant.

'he wants to keep an eye on you.' I thought bitterly to myself.

"Whatever." I grumbled darkly.

Saint just smiled, and Hanabusa frowned at my obvious dislike towards him.

I've bluntly told him many times that I didn't like him, so I guess he got the picture.

Saint skipped along with the sounds of the shop door bells, and the children playing, along with the happy laughter of shop keepers and there customers.

'every-ones to damn happy.' I thought to myself.

I heard Saint squeal and take my hand.

"this way, this shop is so cute, and it has exactly what daddy asked for!" she said happily.

I looked at her.

'again with the daddy?'

I could see Hanabusa also found her choice of wording strange, but it wasn't like I cared what he thought.

she pulled be through the cherry wood trimmed doors, and into the tiny little shop which seemed to smell like moth balls, and old candles.

the walls were an egg shell white, and the floors had old tiles, which seemed to be pealing some at the edges.

'cute little shop?' I thought to myself. Saint was so weird.

"well what can I do you for?" said an old voice from behind the counter. when we looked over, there was no one there?

"down here." the old voice said again, and we looked over the counter to see a really short Japanese man in a shawl, wearing black rimmed glasses with huge lenses.

he was balding a bit, and I couldn't help but think his tininess made him kind of adorable.

"uh, hey, what's up?" I said to him. he gave me a withered smile and shuffled out from behind the counter.

"like I said before, what can I do you ladies for?" he said, and Hanabusa scoffed.

"I'm not a lady!" he said, and the old man looked up at him, slightly fixing his glasses.

"oh, I'm sorry sir, what with the pretty blonde hair and blue eyes, I thought you were a female."

Hanabusa hid in his emo corner, and Saint laughed happily.

I placed my hand on my hip.

I liked this old guy already.

Saint looked around.

"do you have any black wall clocks, and if not, do you know a place where we can find some?" she asked.

the old man smiled.

"actually, I just got a shipment of them Yesterday." he said in that intelligent voice, withered from old age, and to many days of being cooped up in this dusty shop.

Saint clapped her hands together.

"oh, how wonderful!" she said happily, and the old man led her in back, where they were holding, said black wall clocks.

I walked around the shop some, looking at all the cherry wood, and oak furniture.

a large, full sixes mirror trimmed in gold sat in the back of the shop along with a couple other mirrors, and I looked at the small, beautiful carvings in the trim.

"amazing." I murmured to myself.

"yeah." a voice said behind me, and I spun around to see Hanabusa looking at the mirror. I thought he was talking about the mirror for a couple of seconds, before he smiled and fluffed his hair some, making a pose.

"absolutely amazing." he said, looking at his reflection.

I thwacked him in the back of the head.

and there he was, back in his emo corner.

Saint happily walked out along with the old man, holding the huge black wall clock in her arms like it weighed nothing.

"also, we need a couple of scented candles, something Light, and airy." she said.

I nodded.

'Zero does hate really strong girly scent's.' I thought amusedly to myself.

the old man smiled and nodded, shuffling over to a box and walking towards her with it, lifting the lid.

about ten candles laid perfectly in it, and they were all different colors.

blue, black, pink, red, green, orange, violet, white, yellow, and peach.

"I think these should be to your liking." he said happily, and Saint smiled and nodded.

"I believe so, thank you, um.. oh, I'm sorry, I don't know your name." she said, looking slightly ashamed.

he smiled.

"my name is Asashi Kyoyo." he said politely before bowing his head slightly.

"happy to be of service, and may I ask what your names are?"

Saint smiled.

"my name is Saint Blake, and this is Sin blake, and that boy over there in the corner is Hanabusa Aidou." she said, pointing towards Hanabusa, who was still in his emo corner.

Asashi smiled.

"why don't we get these rung up, shall we?" he said happily, and Saint smiled and nodded in agreement.

'get out of your emo corner Hanabusa.'


End file.
